


[黑白王子]眼中

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Summary: [1][2][4][6]引自《魔戒》，有改写；[3][7]引自《莎士比亚十四行诗》；[5]引自《神秘博士》台词，有改写。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	[黑白王子]眼中

我以为黑龙会是，看着更美善，但感觉更险恶。[1]

安度因看着拉希奥。

在遇到拉希奥之前，他一直是这样看待黑龙的，这来源于他曾与黑龙打过的交道。此刻他偏头看着他的好朋友，发现自己对黑龙的一贯印象似乎有些偏差。拉希奥不像他的姐姐，任何第一次见到他的人都不会把他与“美善”二字扯上关系，至少绝不会与“善”搭上边，他黝黑的皮肤、故作成熟的山羊胡与猩红的双眼，搭配上那身华丽的异国装束，让他散发着神秘而阴狠的气质。

“噗嗤。”安度因突然笑出了声，拉希奥闻声转头望向他，被他的笑搞得莫名其妙：“安度因，你在笑什么？”拉希奥从温泉水里抬起手摸了摸脸，“我脸上有东西？”

“没什么。”安度因闭上眼，脸上依旧漾着笑，靠着温泉池壁往下滑了一些，让自己更舒适地感受着泉水的温度。

你看起来险恶，却让我感觉美善，就像一只小龙崽一样，不对，你就是一只两岁的小龙崽。

安度因笑着想道。

他就像一块琉璃，内里充满清亮的光，让有心之人都看见。[2]

拉希奥看着安度因。

安度因在温泉中舒展开了身体，泉水的温度应该可以减缓他的伤痛与疲惫。他脸上的笑容很轻松，大概是想到了什么令他愉快的事情，看来身体的放松让他的心情很好。

拉希奥在潘达利亚与形形色色的短命种族打过交道，而安度因始终是最让他感到特别的。他的某些信仰与理念让拉希奥觉得天真得可笑，可他又总能让拉希奥感受到此前从未体验过的温暖与力量。每一个与安度因接触过的人，想必都会注意到他身上纯粹又透亮的美好。

现在的他就像一块琉璃，有心之人都能透过躯体看到他内在的光芒，这光芒可以给人温暖，却也容易招致祸患。甚至，如果自己某一天不小心摔碎了这块琉璃呢？

拉希奥有些担忧地想道。

**********

你的长夏将永不消逝，你的美也将永恒存在。[3]

安度因看着拉希奥。

时间拨开了曾氤氲在少年躯体间的水汽，拉希奥现在赤裸地靠在床头松软的枕头上——就躺在自己旁边。房间中仍旧燥热，拉希奥的胸口沁着汗珠，明显地起伏着，刚刚结束的激烈性爱让他还有些气喘，他额角的头发汗湿了，有些凌乱地贴在黝黑的皮肤上。

安度因像受到了什么诱惑一般支起了身体，朝盘旋在拉希奥黑发间的角伸出了手，它时时刻刻提醒着安度因，他的爱侣是一头龙。

“我居然和一头黑龙滚在一起，”安度因如愿触到了拉希奥的角，他轻轻摩挲着它有些粗糙的表面，感受着它的纹路，“这太奇妙了。”

拉希奥被安度因挠得有点痒，于是把他的手从自己的角上抓了下来，偏头看着安度因：“安度因，你很喜欢我的角吗？刚刚你也总碰它们。”

“没错，我很喜欢，它们很美。”安度因回望着拉希奥的双眸，嘴角挂起了一丝坏笑，“而且，你也喜欢我触碰它们。”

拉希奥扬起了一边的眉毛：“那么现在该我来做一些让你喜欢的事了。”然后拉希奥翻身坐起，把用手肘支着身体的安度因推倒了下去，有些粗暴地抓住了他的双手，并把它们按在了他的头顶以上。

安度因看着拉希奥居高临下的表情，呼吸一滞。

他就像热烈的夏日，灼热而令人沉醉。我会老去，我的血液会冷却，而他将永远青春，他的热血会永远沸腾。

冷灰中热火苏醒，暗影中光明跳荡。[4]

拉希奥看着安度因。

安度因的双手被他钳住，金发胡乱地铺散在脑后，明亮碧蓝的眼眸不知为何有些失神。

拉希奥没来由地想起了白虎寺之后他们第一次见面时安度因的眼神。他看到了愤怒，看到了痛苦，但也看到了死灰中有火星在跳动，这让他相信他们破碎的友谊还有挽回的余地。

拉希奥有幸成为了第一个见到暗影形态的暴风城国王的人。安度因素来坚定地信仰着圣光，看到萦绕在他手上的深紫色阴影之前，拉希奥根本没有想过他还对暗影法术有所了解。安度因愤怒地看着他，蓝眸被深色的阴影掩盖，心灵震爆擦着拉希奥的脸侧飞过，击碎了摆在他身后的花瓶。拉希奥做好了承受安度因的一切怒火的准备，却看到安度因眼中的阴影渐渐散去，手上开始凝聚起明亮的光晕。

“拉希奥，你最好不是来给我找麻烦的。”安度因深深地吸了一口气，抬手治疗拉希奥脸上被擦出的伤口，“趁我现在还有耐心，跟我解释一切。”

那都是五年前的事了。拉希奥把记忆从脑海里赶了出去，然后俯下身，像野兽一样啃咬着安度因的脖颈，满意地听到安度因的呼吸变得越发急促。

**********

他就像烈焰，就像熔岩，就像愤怒，他就像黑夜，就像太阳中心的风暴。他古老而永恒，他在时间的中心燃烧。[5]

安度因看着拉希奥。

他的体型虽还比不上当年的死亡之翼，但也已足够被称为一头巨龙了。他在天空中展翅，仰头发出了划破天空的嘶鸣，而后向下俯冲而去，向现世的古神喷吐出了烈焰。五色巨龙的族裔在此与古神进行最后的决战，大地守护拉希奥无疑是其中最为强大的力量之一。

安度因想起了当年那只只有胖狗大小的小龙崽，他说他所做的一切都是为了守护艾泽拉斯，无论那些选择最终的结果是否如他所愿，此刻，他在以最为直接的方式践行自己的诺言。

他以巨龙之姿，在战场的最中心，用烈焰，用自己的愤怒，用自己古老的力量，用自己的生命，为艾泽拉斯而战。

汹涌的海潮间走来一人，手持雪亮的长剑，眉心戴着一颗星辰。[6]

拉希奥看着安度因。

汹涌的海潮拍打着岸边凌乱的岩石，安度因挎着萨拉迈尼来到了战场，身后跟着联盟的军队。

这不知天高地厚的人类，自己明明命令过他绝对不要来，他以为这是他们短命种族之间耍刀弄枪的所谓战争吗？拉希奥十分恼怒地将几只被古神腐化的生物烧成了灰烬，它们正试图靠近安度因。

战场上充斥着巨龙的嘶鸣与古神爪牙的尖叫，拉希奥根本无法与安度因交流。他透过弥漫的火雾看到安度因仰头向天空伸出了手——他在向圣光祈祷。圣光回应了安度因，温暖明亮的光芒笼罩着拉希奥，为他驱散了战斗带来的疲惫，让他获得了新一轮的力量。安度因对他露出了微笑，像星辰在闪耀，然后举起萨拉迈尼，转身向军队发出了号令，那些渺小的短命种族随即开始了悍勇的进攻。

**********

拉希奥在潘达利亚摘了安度因最喜欢的花，来到了暴风城公墓。

在古神被终结后，艾泽拉斯终于得到了真正的安宁。拉希奥亲王看着安度因国王成为了比他父亲更伟大的联盟至高王，又看着安度因国王收养的孩子继承了他的王位。拉希奥看着安度因的金发变成了银丝，看着他英俊饱满的面庞一天天爬上皱纹，最后看着他在自己怀里安详地离开了人世。

对于人类来说，时间已经过去了很久很久，古神之战已是远离人们数百年的传说，安度因也已成为历史书页中的一部分。安度因离世后，拉希奥去过许多地方，见过许多人，在他心中却再也没有任何一颗灵魂能与安度因媲美。

拉希奥在安度因的墓前蹲下，轻轻放下了那束花。安度因的墓碑十分简洁，上面除了姓名与生卒年月，只有拉希奥亲手刻上的一句话——

你的末日，就是真与美的死期。[7]

**Author's Note:**

> [1][2][4][6]引自《魔戒》，有改写；
> 
> [3][7]引自《莎士比亚十四行诗》；
> 
> [5]引自《神秘博士》台词，有改写。


End file.
